Hott In Herre
by DancerofSunlight
Summary: A day of shopping with Trunks and band's song that bothers Marron all day long.


Hott In Herre  
  
By: TM Fan  
  
Marron woke up to the sound of someone playing an awful song. It was Oolong playing the lastest tribute band of Satan with their lastest song called Evil Party Time. The name of the band was Tainted Horns and the shape shifting pig was their biggest fan. Marron cover her head with pillows but it didn't drown out the damn song. She got up and went downstairs to hit the pig over the head with a pillow. She through the cd out of the window into the rising sun and thanks to having the strongest human has her father it would travel far. Oolong ran to his collect worring that she might toss the rest out but Marron went back to bed.  
  
"I was about to go downstairs this morning but the music stop so I just stayed in bed." Eighteen said.  
  
"Yeah, I toss the cd out the window." Marron said in between bites of her food.  
  
"That was mean Marron because of that you owe Oolong ten bucks." Krillin said.  
  
"But dad that music sucks ass and the pig shouldn't play that grap so early in the morning." Marron.  
  
Everyone argeed but she still had to pay the pig 10 dollars. Marron ran upstairs and got the money from her wallet. The pig snorted at her and left to buy a replacement cd. She laughed while she got dress for a day of downtown shopping with her boyfriend with purple hair. He pulled up in front of the small house when she was appling the last of her makeup. Marron hugged both of parents and said not to wait up for her. Krillin and Eighteen watched has their only child riding off with a wonder that filled their hearts.  
  
"Trunks don't you love the ocean?" Marron asked.  
  
"It's the only reason I would drive this far out to pick someone up." Trunks said.  
  
"Thanks for making me feel so special." Marron giggled at her own comment.  
  
"You know what I mean. So where do you want to go today, babycakes?" Trunks wallet was full of money to spend.  
  
"I don't care any place with you is perfect." Marron made a smile.  
  
"Even the sky of hell?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeap, if you where by my side." Marron gave him a kiss.  
  
Trunks stopped the car to give her a rightful kiss. Marron felt her heart leap with happiness. The two lovers parted when a seagull landed on the roof of the car. Trunks drove off and the seagull flipped the bird at the two when it was toss up in the air. Marron turned on the radio and that damn song came on. She was about to turn it over when Trunks said he loved the band. Marron felt like she was in hell having to listen to that awful song. The two hit about 20 shops before Marron asked to stop and eat.  
  
"I love this ghetto mall it has the best chili dogs on the planet." Marron was licking her lips.  
  
"Marron, this mall is not ghetto but whatever." Trunks was staring at her tongue work.  
  
"It's just a word I use but I want to try a new town that we haven't been to before." Marron finished her hotdog.  
  
"Where is that, my darling peach pie?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I don't no but we should drive in one direction to see where we land." Marron said.  
  
"I guess we can do that." Trunks said.  
  
He gathered the shopping bags and they left the ghetto mall has Marron likes to call it. We they where walking back to the car they saw a group of kids dress has Tainted Horns and Marron rolled her eyes. Trunks stopped and wanted to say how much he loved their outfits.  
  
"I love our cloths." Trunks excited got the better of him.  
  
"Thanks man but most people avoid coming near us." The leader of the group said.  
  
The two guys stood for a few minutes talking about Tainted Horns and Marron sat on a bench waiting for her boyfriend to stop talking about a retarded band. One of the girls joined her on the bench and the two just each other looks. Marron was in her trade mark pigtails and a sweet pink sundress. The girl was in all black and white face paint but the two had something in common their boyfriends wouldn't shut up.  
  
"That was there best song by far." Trunks said.  
  
"I guess but we need to get going nice talking to ya." The guy waved goodbye to him.  
  
"Finally." Marron toss one of pigtails back.  
  
"Sorry for taking so long it's rare for me to able to talk to someone else that loves Tainted Horns." Trunks made a huge smiled.  
  
Marron blow him a kiss and he caught it. Trunks open the door for his lady and Marron thanked him for being a gentleman. The two drove south to unknown small town and they spent the rest of the day shopping. The two lovers found a tiny park and sat down to watch the sunset, unaware of what laid behind them. He creeped behind the two but before he could touch her something hit him in the back of the head.  
  
"AHAHAHAH." The creep screamed.  
  
"Oh my god what was that?" Marron asked.  
  
The two looked back and they saw some masher on the ground. Trunks walked over and found the buffoon unconscious with a shining object laying beside his head. He picked it up and found it was a Tainted Horns cd single. Marron knew it must had been the same she through out the window. She took it in hand and grabbed Trunks then ran.  
  
"Marron why are we running we should call the cops?" Trunks asked.  
  
"This is the same cd I toss out the window and it has my finger prints all over it. Thanks by your picking it and it now has yours." Marron was still ranning.  
  
The two found the car and drove off to Marron's house. She began to laugh at how ironic it was to be saved by a band she hated. Trunks dropped her out home and went home. When the two talked on the phone later that night Marron said she might been turning into a Tainted Horns fans. A few months later Marron walked down the stairs to meet Trunks for their Saturday date and she was dress all in black. The two was going to a Tainted Horns concert and Oolong beg to go but Marron toss the rest of his cds out the door for getting on her nerves. The two gothic enthusiastes left laughing.  
  
Omega~ The End 


End file.
